The Player
'Introduction' The Player is a humanoid character which the user controls in Unturned. Their role is to survive within the environment that it resides in, where gatherable supplies are typically scarce. 'Appearance' The Player has white skin, a smiley face and black short hair as their default look. Users are able customize their appearances with different varieties of skin, skin colors, hair styles, hair colors and faces. Users who purchased the gold upgrade have access to more options. Players also have no clothing on them if the user started playing the game for the first time or after respawning, so looting is required to obtain clothing in order to decorate their player. Gold members start with gold suit and pants, as well as a pair of sunglasses. 'Abilities' Players are able to perform many actions in the game. Actions including gathering loot, damaging players/zombies, placing objects, improve stats and many more. ''Interacting The action key (F by default) can be used in many ways. One way is '''looting', a very important feature which causes the player to collect an item they pointed at within their interacting range. Using the action key on a specific structure causes it to do something, like doors for example, which opens/closes. If a Tactical Light or Tactical Laser attachment on the player's current gun is present, it can be turned on or off using the action key. Bayonet thrusting can be performed using the action key as well. ''Left and right clicking Like interacting, left clicking serves many purposes: attack with melee weapon, shoot firearm, show item details in inventory, place structure, honk vehicle horn, consume item, and wear item. Right clicking also has many uses: power attack with melee weapon, scope-in with firearm, drag items in inventory, and turn on/off vehicle light. When a player is not holding any item, they can perform a punching attack using either left or right click. Crafting and building ''For the recipe list, see Crafting Recipes. Crafting is another feature where players can create an item utilizing certain other items in their crafting screen. Some recipes are used to make another object, others to improve an item. The crafting screen can be opened by clicking the "crafting" button within the inventory screen. Building is the act of creating a structure through materials obtained through crafting with specific items. Some objects such as cots, sleeping bags, shutters, work lamps and generators can be obtained both through looting industrial locations and crafting. Gestures The Player is capable of doing a few gestures or body language to send a sign to other players in times of action, or just to have fun. There are currently three gestures that the player can use: Wave - 'The player slightly wiggles their hand and then returns it to their side. This can be used to make it easier for other players to recognize you from far away. '''Point - '''The player stretches their hand in an unmistakably pointing gesture to wherever their crosshair is. Pointing allows a player to notify a nearby ally (or potential enemy) of possible food and water locations, where their next step is going to be, or to remind them that they have a horde on their tails. '''Surrender - '''The player raises both of their hands as a sign of giving up, or trying to avoid bloodshed. This is very useful when you are approaching an enemy fortress or it is already dawning on you that you cannot win a fight over another player and you wish to surrender in hopes of the person letting you live. 'Movement The movement of a player is faster than a zombie, but slower than a deer (Even when sprinting!). The player walks by using the movement keys (WASD by default) and each key makes you move vertically or horizontally. Combining 2 keys causes you to move diagonally (W & D moves north-east). Other movements including sprinting, jumping, crouching and crawling can be performed, which are listed below. ''Sprinting When moving while holding the sprint key (shift by default) the player will sprint, moving 1.5x faster. Sprinting consumes stamina depending on your Endurance level. Having a broken leg prevents you from using the ability. The player can sprint in any direction rather than just forward. Jumping and Climbing Pressing the space bar will cause the player to jump, at the cost of 10% stamina. Improving your Endurance Level reduces the amount of energy jumping consumes, and having a broken leg disables you from using the ability. Climbing is performed when moving towards a ladder. Crouching and Crawling Pressing the crouch key (x by default) causes you to kneel down (crouch). While in this stance, the player's speed, height, and deer/zombie detection range are lowered, as well as disabling the player's sprinting and jumping abilities. Pressing the crawl key (z by default) causes you to lie prone, which greatly reduces the player's speed, height, and deer/zombie detection range, as well as disabling the player from sprinting, jumping & punching. Other movements Players can lean left and right by clicking the 'Q' or 'E' key. They can also pose a taunt like pointing, waving, putting your hands up and more by pressing and holding the 'G' key with Fists equipped. Player statuses ''For full details, see Status. Statuses of the player are all located at the bottom of the HUD. In order, these statuses include: *Blood *Hunger *Thirst *Sickness *Stamina * Near death: when at low health, your vision starts to turn black and white. The lower your health, the stronger the effect. When at an alarming level, your view model starts shaking, thus making it harder to aim. Skills For full details, see Skills. Skills can improve the player's ability to do several things. Some skills makes your job easier, but some decrease the rate of something (like hunger). To improve your skills, you need to gain experience from killing zombies, animals, chopping down trees, and mining for stone. The amount of experience given to players depends on what kind of zombie killed. (Example: civilian zombies gives 2-4 experience). In order, these skills include: *Survival *Endurance *Sneakybeaky *Marksman *Warrior *Outdoors *Craftsman *Immunity As of the update U2_69 when you die you only lose half of your experience Combat When attacked, the base damage is first amplified by the attacker's Warrior skill if melee, likewise reduced by the defendant's Warrior skill, then reduced by armor, and lastly amplified based on the limb that was hit. Limb multipliers: * Shin: 25% * Thigh: 40% * Arm: 25% * Shoulder: 40% * Head: 120% * Chest: 95% Trivia *Its Unturned 1 variant has no face, no punching ability and spawns with the torch (flashlight). *The player never had the punching ability until the 2nd beta release. *The player itself is considered genderless since it lacks the amount of body parts relating to sex. *If you look closely, the player's arms would shake when they are nearly dying, which makes aiming harder. *The player can look like a zombie by using the zombie face and the zombie-like skin in the character menu (gold membership is required). *Unless played on Gold gamemode, the player will spawn naked when starting a new character. *In version 2.0.3, players can no longer use the Ctrl key to look behind while driving a vehicle. You now must move your mouse to look back. **Players cannot look back in some vehicles due to the fact that there is no rear window. These vehicles are the fire trucks, humvees, ambulances, and APC's. *One of the player character's arms seems bigger than the other, depending on which hand (left or right) is chosen in the options menu. Oddly, the larger arm is NOT the one that the player chooses. *Dying in real life won't give you the option to respawn. *In the coding for Unturned, moving diagnoaly is actually faster then going foreward. Category:Entities